Love is Questionable
by Cygrus
Summary: It WAS going to be an ordinary evening between the two countries, but when Poland's questions become a BIT too personal for Lithuania, he has to consider his own self and what it is that he REALLY wants.


**Say hello to the lovechild of a year long writer's block and a strange Pairing Generator. What inspired it: **

**Poland/Lithuania - Bisexuality **

** Me: PFFT-WAIT! IDEAS. F*CK YEAH. **

**Yes. Either way, this WAS proofread by my friend. **

**I'm in love with this pairing. I had a good time writing this.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Poland, why are you staring at me?" Lithuania asked, tying his brown hair into a ponytail. "Is there something on my face?" The shorter boy puffed his cheeks, his green eyes looking intently into Lithuania's. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand.<p>

"I don't get it..." the blond mumbled. "Liet, you're, like, so confusing." Lithuania blinked, confused at what Poland was talking about.

"Am I? I never thought of myself that way," he stated, turning to the kitchen counter, chopping up a head of cabbage. "What makes me so confusing?" He glanced back at the other country, who sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"You like Belarus, right?"  
>"Well, yes. Bela is a very cute girl," Lithuania said, smiling at the thought of the woman. "Our dates have been getting longer and longer!" he chimed. Poland shook his head, sighing dramatically once again.<p>

"Liet, she's totally creepy you know. She has a major obsession with Russia," he told Lithuania, who cringed upon hearing the name of the large, frightening country. He went back to his cooking.

"Well, maybe one day she'll like me," the brunette said hopefully. He had a knawing feeling on the inside though that this would never happen.

Lithuania sighed, suddenly depressed over this subject. He turned to Poland. "Why did you ask?" he inquired. Poland stared at him, a typical bored expresssion plastered upon his face.

"Because you look girly yourself," he said outright, causing the taller man to redden.

"Excuse me!" Lithuania squeaked, embarrassed out of his wits. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"It means, why go for girls when you could go for men? I bet they would like you more!" the blond chimed, grinning. Lithuania turned away, thought for a second, then turned back to him. The blush had died down slightly.

"Because I like women," he stated. Poland frowned, unimpressed.

"So...it's, like, IMPOSSIBLE for you to like guys?" he questioned. Lithuania pondered this for a moment.  
>"W-well...no..." he finally admitted, his shyness kicking in. "It would just feel...a bit different." He tightened his apron, needing something to fiddle with. He then realized something. "Wait, why am I talking about my sexuality with YOU! It's my business!" he exclaimed. Poland laughed.<p>

"Liet, the face you're making right now is totally hilarious," he told him, wiping at his eyes. "And I'm your best buddy, so it's totally okay!" He grinned at the flustered man.

Lithuania huffed and immediately turned his back to Poland, thinking. _'Why would Poland care about my sexuality. He's never asked before. Unless...' _Lithuania jolted, turning to Poland quickly, once more ignoring his cooking. "Poland, is the reason you're asking me this is because you're...you're..." He couldn't finish. He took a deep breath. "Because YOU'RE gay?" Poland stared at him, then threw his head on the table, giggling uncontrolabbly. "What's so funny!" Lithuania yelled, exasperated.

"Liet, you're hilarious! Totally hilarious!" Poland laughed. He sat up, wiping at his eyes again. He was getting a kick out of his friend. "No, Liet. I'm not gay. I'm bisexual, like you. I thought it was obvious," he explained, still having a hard time holding back his giggles. Lithuania stared at his friend, dumbfounded.

"Obvious...?" he asked quietly. Poland stood and walked over to the taller man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Liet, I wear skirts," he stated bluntly. Lithuania remained silent for a moment, then hid his face in his hands. Of course Poland was bi! How could have he forgotten the skirts? The multiple feminine outfits Poland owned.

At the moment, Lithuania felt completely idiotic.

For the last time, he turned back to his cooking, deciding he wouldn't talk about this subject anymore. If Poland asked, his question would be ignored.

Poland stared into his friend's back. He had obviously made him feel awkward multiple times in the course of one conversation. _'I hope Liet's not mad at me,' _he thought. He shrugged it off, then wrapped his arms around Lithuania's waist from behind, standing on his toes to peer over his shoulder. Lithuania blushed at the contact, even though it was a completely normal thing for his friend to do.

"P-Poland...? Are you okay?" he questioned. The blond remained quiet for a moment, then pouted.

"Liet, I'm hungry. Hurry up with dinner," he ordered. Lithuania's face reddened.  
>"I could of had more of this done if you had stopped asking me questions," he accused.<br>"You didn't have to answer them," Poland retorted with a giggle. Lithuania sighed. "Liet, what's for dinner?"

"_Kotlet schabowy*," _he answered. Poland smiled.

"Totally awesome! You know I love that stuff. That's why you're my best friend, Liet," Poland chimed, nuzzling his face affectionately into Lithuania's shoulder and tightening his hold on him. Lithuania smiled slightly at his friend's actions.

Poland remained quiet for a few minutes, watching his friend's actions. "Hey...Liet?" he spoke up.

"Mm, yes?" Lithuania glanced at the blond's face. His green eyes stared at into Lithuania's.

"Kocham cię*," he told him. He then hid his face into Lithuania's, blushing madly. Lithuania stared at him, then smiled brightly.

"Aš tave myliu, taip pat*."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kotlet schabowy<em> - A breaded pork chop, similar to the Austrian _Wiener Schnitzel_ but usually thicker, served with boiled potatoes and cabbage stew**

**_Kocham cię - _"I love you." in Polish.**

**_Aš tave myliu, taip pat - _"I love you." in Lithuanian.**


End file.
